Wrong, Once Again
by jblover3
Summary: What happens when Jacquie is being a good friend and goes to see a band in concert that she absolutely hates with her best friend Danielle? Will Jacquie's mind change? BAD summary.. i know.. story is better
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"I'm going to marry that guy with the tambourine!" I yelled over the loud music to Danielle. Danielle is my best friend, well the girl best friend. She is in LOVE with the Jonas Brothers, so me being the best friend that I am went to the concert with her. I have to say thought, they aren't that bad, and the guy in the middle with the tambourine, Joe I think, is _MAJOR _cute.

The concert was over and we wanted to go to the Meet-And-Greet, so we got in line for the ½ hour to see them. They are absolutely amazing and soo nice. I got in front of Joe and my mouth dropped

" hey so glad you could come tonight. Did you like the show?" Joe's voice was so mesmerizing.

" yeah it was amazing, could you please sign my poster?" I said all nervous and happy.

" yeah most definitely, anything for you, uhh, what's your name?"

" haha.. My name is Jacqueline, call me Jacquie though." as I told him this, he signed my poster. He hid it so no one can see.

" I put something a little extra on there. Do what it says tonight around 11, but don't look at it till you get outside or in the car."

" oh okay, that you soo much Joe. Bye!" I ran after Danielle since she left about 5 minutes ago. " Danielle, Wait up!" I screamed as she stopped and turned around. I stopped and looked to see what Joe had written. My mouth dropped. " OH MY GOD! Joe Jonas wants me to call him tonight!" as soon as I said this, Danielle ran over to me surprised to no end.

" No way! I dragged you here so you can get a phone number? No fair!"

She still couldn't believe it when we walked into her room after driving for and hour and a half. " you Have to call Jc and tell him!" she said while putting her stuff on the bed. Jc was my guy best friend. We've known each other our whole lives even though he is 1 year older than me. I picked up the phone and it started to ring. Jc had beat me to it.

" hey how was the concert?" he sounded like he wanted to know everything.

" it was great! And guess what? I got Joe's Number. I am supposed to call him in 10 minutes." it got silent. " uhh Jc? You still there?" I sounded worried

" uhmm yeah, I'm here. That's good you had a good time, but I have to go. Talk to you later." the line went dead. I looked at the clock.

"2 more minutes Jacquie! Almost time to call Joe!" Danielle sound so excited. I was hoping she didn't want to talk to him.

" I know I know, I think I am just going to call him now. And Danielle, don't start screaming."

"okay, okay, I wont."

I Pulled out my phone and dialed the number that Joe had left for me it rang twice and a guy answered. " hi is Joe there?"

"yes, this is Joe." he sounded like he was scared about something.

" hey Joe, its Jacquie, from the show tonight." Now he became more normal.

"I know who you are. What are you doing?" I looked over a Danielle. She was just starting at me

" not much, I just got home a little while ago. What's going on?" I still had no clue why Joe wanted me to call him.

" well Jacquie, I just wanted to say thank you for coming out tonight. And I kind of wanted tot ask you something, is there anyone around you?" I looked at Danielle and then answered.

" yah, but its only my friend Danielle, the one I was with tonight."

" oh, well can you go in the other room by yourself? I don t want anyone to hear the question or the answer." I looked back at Danielle and then at the door.

" Danielle I will be back in a few minutes. I need some privacy real quick." she just rolled her eyes and groaned.

" for what possible reason would _YOU_ need privacy for, and better yet, why with Joe Jonas?" I was already on my way out the door.

" I just do, Joe doesn't want anyone to her our conversation. Now just give me 5 minutes alone. I will be right back." I ran downstairs and out the front door. I sat in the yard by the maple tree. " okay Joe, I am alone,. What was it that you wanted to ask me?" I was really excited and nervous at the same time. Joe also sounded nervous when he responded so I didn't feel _that _stupid.

" uhmm Jacquie, I don't know how to say this…" I DID NOT like how that sounded. I had a feeling it was going to be bad.


	2. That's What Friends Are For

_**Hey guys! this is another Short chapter.. Sorry! The chapter will get longer as time goes on though!**_

**CHAPTER 2**

" uhmm when I first saw you, I thought you were really beautiful, and uh, well , I guess what I am trying to say is, will you be my girlfriend?" _phew! It wasn't bad like I thought.. It was actually good news.. OH MY GOSH! Wait a second, did Joseph Jonas of the Jonas Brothers, jus ask me to be his girlfriend? _I must have been thinking a little too long cause before I knew it Joe was talking again. "uh Jacquie, you still there?" I quickly snapped out of it.

" yeah, I'm here sorry.. Yeah I would love to be your girlfriend. but I would never get to see you. Wont you be on tour all the time?" I didn't know what to do. I still didn't know if it was all a joke or not, that was, until Joe said the next thing.

" we only have a month left of touring and my mo said she would tutor you with me, nick, and Kevin. We would get to see you everyday and plus, we are moving out of Wyckoff to Annandale so I would be living in the same town as you. It would be so great!" I let out a big sigh

" of course I will be you girlfriend. Everything sounds great. I am sure my mom would be fine about the whole touring thing too." I was so excited. I just became Joe Jonas's girlfriend. " hey Joe, I am going to go, I am really tired. I will call you tomorrow morning though." I was already heading towards the house.

" ok Jacquie, sleep well. I will pick you up tomorrow morning around 9. I love you."

"ok see you then. I love you too Joe. Bye!" I hung up the phone and walked inside. As I walked into Danielle's room she was already asleep. I looked at the clock and saw it was 2:45. _NO way, I was talking to Joe for 3 ½ hours and I have to get up in 5-6 hours!_ I quietly crawled in to bed.

" what did Joe want to say to you?" Danielle whispered as she turned around to face me.

" oh nothing really, just eh asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes, and that he is picking me up at 9am tomorrow and I am going on tour with him." Danielle sat up and gave me a hug.

" oh my god Jacquie, that's incredible. Congratulations!"

" thanks, but I thin I am really tired. I'm going to go to sleep. And Danielle, thanks for everything tonight." I turned over.

" no problem, that's what friends are for. Good night, see you at 8."

--

_**Thanks For reading guys!!**_

_**PLEASE Review3**_


	3. Virginia Here We Come!

CHAPTER 3

I must have overslept cause I felt someone shaking me. " Jacquie? Jacquie." it sounded like Joe's voice. I quickly opened my eyes.

" Joe, what are you doing here?" I was still half asleep. He laid on the bed on his side next to me.

" I told you I was picking you up at9. It's 9:30. Your friend was walking out the door as we arrived. She said I could come up here." his eyes look _amazing _and I was still half asleep. I wonder what they look like when I am wide awake.

" oh my gosh! I am soo sorry. I didn't get to sleep until 2:45 this morning. I was so tired and I overslept. I am soo sorry, I hope your not going to be late for your show now!" by this time I was up and trying to find clothes for the day.

" Jacq, its fine. It doesn't matter, I understand. As long as you still want to go with me today and for the next month, then I will be the happiest man alive. and if you don't, its still okay and I will still be the happiest man alive because I have such a wonderful, beautiful, and amazing girlfriend like you." I just rolled my eyes and smiled.

" oh course I want to come with you Joe! Why wouldn't I? but do you think I could run to my house real quick? I told my mom I would stop by before we left and also I need to pack a bag fast."

" yeah sure, we will drive you there. I will wait outside when you get dressed.." Joe got up and walked out the door." I will wait for you RIGHT here." at this moment he was pointing to the floor. I just smiled and started to close the door.

" ok, I wont be more than 5 minutes." I finished shutting the door and quickly skimmed through Danielle's closet. She wont mind if I borrow something of hers since we do it all the time. I decided to wear here jean mini skirt, and an olive green polo, both from American Eagle. I brushed my hair and headed for the door. As I walked out, I saw Joe standing there.

" hey Jacquie, guess who I am!" he laid on the floor and started to snore lightly.

" shut up, I DO NOT snore!" I was trying so hard not to laugh. He got up and laughed.

" I know, I know." he said grabbing my hand. I looked at him and we both smiled. We started walking down the stairs and out the door. Kevin and nick were standing outside next to the bus.

" about time you guys came out!" Kevin shouted.

" I'm sorry! It was my fault. I didn't get up early" nick just laughed.

" its okay! don't worry about it. We were just kidding. You will learnt that about us. We joke all the time!" I sighed in relief and continued to walk to the bus with Joe, still holding hands, watching the 2 brothers run on. We were almost to the bus when I yelling "GOTCHA!" jumped on my back, causing me to fall to the ground.

" Frankie, get off of her! PLEASE!" Joseph yelled as he pulled the 7 year old off of me "Frankie don't embarrass me soo soon!" Frankie stood up and crossed his arms while Joe helped me up.

: thanks for helping me up Joe, and Frankie, its okay!. I'm used to it. I have a little brother your age. By the way, my name is Jacquie, nice to meet you." I put out my hand to shake Frankie's, but instead he gave my a hug.

" hi I am Frankie! You're my new best friend!." I smiled, looked at Joe, and walked on the bus.

--

_This thing is AMAZING_ I thought as I looked into the main room.

" guys? I want you to meet my new girlfriend Jacquie.!

"hey"

"nice to meet you"

"hi"

"I'm so glad you can come with us"

Everyone was so nice and welcoming. I just knew that we would all get along. Joe Continued on with his introduction.

" Jacquie, the guy with the curly hair is nick. The guy with the scarf looking thing is Kevin. I am pretty sure you remember them from last night. This is my mom Denise and my dad Paul. He drives the bus and my mom is usually up there with him so really me nick, Kevin, Frankie, and now you get to live all in here." I looked around.

" wow this place is amazing! I am really looking forward to this." I looked at Joe and he smiled.

" mom, we have to stop at Jacquie's house real quick. Her house is right next to the 7-11 up the street." he took my purse and placed it on the table and sat down. I went and sat next to him. Frankie cam out from his bunk.

" Kevin and nick fell asleep on me. Can I hang out with you guys?" he said softly. Joe looked at me.

" is it okay with you Jacq?" I nodded. Joe then looked back at Frankie and said in a really funny voice " oh come on Frankie! You're the man, of course you can!" just as he finished saying this, Mrs. Jonas come walking in.

" Jacquie, honey, we just got to your house,

" oh thank you. I will only be a minute. Wont keep you waiting." Joe just laughed

" don't worry about it. Take your time." I looked at Mrs. Jonas and she just nodded. I started to walk off the bus and towards the house. Half way there I heard Frankie, running after me.

" Jacquie! Wait! Wait up!" I stopped and turned around.

" hey what's wrong?"

" I was wondering if I could come meet your family." I shook his hair and nodded. We walked into the house to the smell of my mom's egg cooking in the kitchen.

" Mom, I'm home to get my stuff. I have Joseph's little brother Frankie with me. He is Dylan's age. He wanted to come in and meet everyone." by this time Frankie was already in the kitchen laughing with Dylan.

" that's fine sweetie. Go up and pack. You don't want the Jonas's to wait for you too long especially on the first day." I was already upstairs in my room. I just didn't know what to bring. I was only the beginning of march, so it was still long pants season. I just threw all of my jeans in a bag with some sweatpants. I brought long, ¾, and short sleeve shirts and a couple of sweatshirts. I then went to the bathroom and got my hair straightener, and the little make up that I wear. I got my laptop , ipod, camera, and made my way down the stairs. As I walked in the kitchen to say goodbye, I saw all of the Jonas's at the table. Mr. Jonas looked up when I entered. I looked around.

" I am so sorry. Was I that long? I didn't mean to be." Mr. Jonas just laughed.

" no not at all! You were actually really fast! You are a lot quicker than Joe." Joe turn a little red.

" dad. PLEASE!"

" you know its true." Frankie added as he entered the kitchen.

" I invited everyone in for some eggs." my mom was making her way to the table with the pan filled with scrambled eggs. I could tell everyone were friend by now by how they were talking and laughing. Nick walked over to me.

" hey let me take your bags."

" thank you nick" I gave him the bags he made his way to the door. I walked over to the seat that Joe saved for me next to him. We all sat and talked for 5-10 minutes when Kevin suggested that we start to head out. I said my goodbyes to my family and promised I would bring something back from everyplace we stopped. I quickly ran outside to the bus where they were all waiting for me.

" VIRGINIA HERE WE COME!" Kevin shouted as he went to lay down in his bunk.


	4. It’s the rules!

**_Hey guys! i got around 70 views but only 2 reviews? ( and to tell you the truth.. they arent the best) but its okay.. i repsect your opinions!_**

**_BUT..please review.. so i know if i should continue with this or not._**

**CHAPTER 5**

Nick and Frankie were setting up a game of Sorry.

" hey you guys want to play? Nick asked while shuffling the deck or cards.

" sure I'll play!" I started to head for the table. " Joe you coming?" I looked over.

" nah you guys play. I am going to watch TV or something in the back room." I felt bad so I decided to ask.

" you want me to come with you?" he got up and started to walk.

" no its okay, you can come back when you are finished." I watched him walk away.

" Jacquie its your turn!"

" oh sorry about that." those two boys really get into the game.

" Nick you HAVE to go back to start. it's the rules!" Frankie yelled. Kevin came storming out.

" guys, just stop the game and rest!. Nick, we have a show tonight and sound check is in about 3 hours! Why don't you get attached to you PSP or something!." I was glad Kevin ended the game. I wanted to spend some time with Joe. When I got to the room, he was listening to music and on the laptop.

" he is the game over?" he said looking up from the screen. I went and sat next to him.

" yeah, Kevin stopped it. Nick and Frankie were fighting. What are you doing online?" at this time he had his arm around my waist.

" just checking our myspace and on IM. These fan's of ours are CRAZY!. We have over 1,000 comments/messages since this morning when we came and picked you up."

" oh wow, I don't know how you guys keep up with it!" he just smiled.

" that's cause we are amazing like that!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

" oh your amazing alright." I sat up and looked at him. " you wanna watch a movie?" Joe sat up and laughed. " what are you laughing at? I don't get it."

" no its nothing, I just love you way of changing subjects. Sure what movie do u want to see? The Notebook?" I nodded. He pulled it out of my bag, put it in the DVD player, and came to lay next to me on the sofa bed.

--

We must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, Kevin was waking us up.

" Joe, Jacquie, we are here. You gotta get up. Joe we have sound check in 20 minutes." I yawned and sat up.

" thanks for waking us up." I looked at joe. " well, me up. I will get joe up. And he will be inside in 15 minutes." Kevin left and I looked at joe as he slept. He looks amazingly adorable. I leaned in and gave him a kiss. He woke up smiling.

" I liked that." he voice was all groggily from sleeping. I giggled and gave him another one.

" come on. Kevin just woke us up. You have sound check in 15 minutes." he quickly got up and went to the fridge to grab a red bull.

" come on! We have to go and get in the building." we opened the bus door to find all screaming girls.

"joe!'

"Joseph"

Joe told me to go inside. I cant believe I was one of those screaming girl yesterday. I looked behind as I walked in the door. Joe was giving girls hugs and signing things while taking pictures. _I hope I am going to be able to deal with this when we are together_ I thought as he come walking towards me. As we walked down the hall and backstage we started to hold hands.

"sorry about the fans. I hope that's not going to bother you too much."

" no, it will be good. It's your career. I will just have to deal with that. Its all new to me." just then my phone rang." hello?" I said as I went to lean against the wall. Joe followed.

" hey Jacquie, its JC. Just wanted to say sorry about last night,. I didn't expect you to say that you got a guys number. Do you want to hang out tonight?" I didn't know what to say.

" uhmm I am kind of busy tonight, I cant. I will call you tonight around 12 though if I can."

" oh ok. Bye" we hung up and me and joe started walking again.

" why didn't you say where you were? Who was on the phone?" I just shook my head.

" it was my friend JC. He kind of likes me a little more though. I didn't know how to tell him, and also, I didn't know if you wanted people to know about us being a couple." joe just stopped and turns towards me.

" I wouldn't want NOT to know. You should tell everyone that you know. Brag to people that you are Joseph Jonas's girlfriend." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked through the door.


	5. SOMEONE HELP!

**This chapter is the concert.. enjoy!!**

**and PLEASE REVIEW!!**

As we walked in backstage, I saw a girl hanging out with everyone. As she saw us enter, she started to walk in our direction.

" who's that?" I whispered to joe. He didn't answer.

" hi I am Mandy. A.k.a the girl from the song. I am best friends with the Jonas family. I used to be Joe's girlfriend. You must be Jacquie. Joe told me soo much about you last night." I smiled at joe then went to give Mandy a hug.

" its so good to meet you. I was wondering last night if mandy was real." we all started to laugh and started to head over towards the rest of the crew. As we got near them, we heard the 2 minutes warning for sound check.

The two minutes went by extremely fast and the 3 boys when on stage for their sound check. There were already fans in the room to watch. They were screaming and going crazy and the show didn't even start yet. Mandy and I watched as Mr. and Mrs. jonas helped with eh equipment. The band sounded really good.

" so how many show's have you been to?" mandy asked after the sound check ended and we were all walking to the back room where we were going on lockdown.

" Last night was my first one. How crazy do these shows get? I am guessing you go to every show?" I was really curious on how crazy fans are for these guys.

" oh when the guys actually go on stage its so loud you actually cant hear them. After a song ends, sometimes the guys have to wait 2 minutes before they start the next song because the fans just scream. And no, I only go to the local shows. I wouldn't have been here tonight, but I am visiting my aunt 20 minutes away so I decided to come. We get to be front row tonight. It should be fun!" I would have responded but Mr. jonas told us the show was going to start in 10 minutes and that me and mandy has to go to our spots.

--

When mandy said front row, she meant front row. We got dead center. It was 15 minutes before the band came on.

" you ready, mandy?" a security guards was opening the gate for her. As the fans saw her get on stage, they started to cheer.

" mandy, mandy mandy!"

" hey guys! How is everybody doing tonight?" the crowd cheered. " its so good to be in Virginia to see the jonas brothers perform. I usually go to the NYC shows but I am visiting family down here so I got the chance to come out here tonight. Now the boys asked me to come on stage tonight, but I have no clue what to say. You guys have to wait a little bit longer until the boys to come on stage. They are having a little problem backstage. " the crowed screamed. " guys! Calm down you need a voice for when they come on. Lets see.. What can we do to kill time? Lets do trivia. I will say a line of a song, and you guys yell out the title." the crowed cheered. I was thinking of how bad I was going to be at this. Mandy continued on.." if we lose all the girls will be laughing."

" THAT'S JUST THE WAY WE ROLL" Everyone knew that one.

" she only listened to S club 7-"

" AND ALL THOSE BOY BANDS!" The fans joined mandy when finishing.

" and the name?"

"MANDY"

" ok you guys are good. Lets see how good you really are. Nicholas PLUS Joseph PLUS Kevin equal…"

" JONAS BROTHERS!"

" that's right! Everyone jump! Put your hands in the air, scream on the top of your lungs till it hurts, and GIVE IT UP FOR THE JONAS BROTHERS!"

The room got extremely loud. I went along with everyone and went crazy. The guys came out and I didn't think it could get any louder. But boy was I wrong! Mandy made her way off the stage and back next to me.

" what's up Virginia?!" the crowed cheered. Kevin continued." you ready to have the best time of your lives tonight?" Once again everybody responded by screaming and it got even louder as joe started to speak.

" tonight is full of surprises. We got a few birthday's in the crowd it looks like. Happy 16th birthday to Kelly, 15th Camille, 17th Lucy and happy 22ndf birthday to the one and only GREG GARBOWSKY! So tonight, we got the oldies, the REALLY oldies, newbies and much more! I am telling you guys its going to be the best night. We get to--" right then nick decided to put his voice into this.

" joe! Lets just start the show and let them be surprised!"

" okay okay nick, LETS DO IT!"

_We don't have time left to regret! _the show kicked off with Hold On and we went crazy and sang along. Last night I learned all the lyrics to their songs so I wouldn't feel weird. When the song ended I found out what Mandy was talking about. Every single person in the audience were screaming on the top of their lungs. Fans were screaming things at the guys for a least a minute and a half. For the next song, Still In Love With You, the guys decided to go all accapella, no instruments. And let me tell you, that crowd went insane!

" wow I didn't think you guys would like it THAT much! Maybe we should do that more often." Kevin said as nick got his guitar and joe got a stool from the side of the stage. The crowd, once again went crazy!

" lets see, joe what lucky fan is coming up on stage tonight for a little love song?" nick looked around in the audience trying to pick someone. " and what song are we going to sing?" joe looked straight at me and smiled.

" you, in the front row, next to Mandy. Come on!" I smiled and screamed!. The guards helped me on stage. Kevin gave me a hug and whispered something in my ear.

" pretend you never met us" I nodded and gave joe a hug and then nick. I then sat on the stool that was placed in the center of the stage. The intro of Please Be Mine started and the crowd cheered. Joe knelt down next to me and held my hand through the whole song. When the song ended, me and joe both stood up and gave a quick hug. I hugged nick and Kevin one more time and went back into the crowd to Mandy.

" did you know that they were going to that?" Mandy asked and I returned.

" no not at all."

" Who is ready for the next surprise? I am going to throw something in the crowd, whoever gets it, make your way up on stage." Kevin explained as her threw a water bottle cap into the crowd. A girl with blonde hair came up to the stage. " alright this is what is going to happen. You are going to pick a song, any song in the world you then get to sing it with us accapella." they girl started to cry.

" aww don't cry not" nick said giving her a side hug.

" uhmm how about Baby One More Time?" she suggested. There were a few "yeah" from the crowd.

"alright if that's what you want." joe said as he gave her a microphone. When they got done the crowd cheered and Kevin told her that it went really well. As she walked back to her place in the crowd, the band burst out into SOS. As the song ended, joe said that there was one more surprise. " every single person in this room gets a single picture with each of us, and then one group one. During the meet and greet" did that crowd go crazy or what. They ended the show with the song Year 3000. As the song ended people started heading into to room where the meet and greet and to be held.

--

Mandy and I went back stage t tell the guys what a great show it was.

" I am going to the bus for the night, I will see you when you guys get done.." I told joe as I gave him a hug. As I finished talking to joe, Mandy when to talk to Mr. Jonas and get Frankie. It was already 10pm so Frankie had to get ready and go to sleep for the night. When Mandy returned, the three of us went out to the tour bus as Kevin, Nick, and Joe went to the meet and greet. When we got on the bus, Mandy got Frankie in bed and came back in the kitchen area where I was looking for something to cook for when they all got back on the bus. We decided to make pasta and meatball since the meatballs were already cooked.

Half way through the cooking, nick came racing on the bus.

"Jacquie, Frankie, Mandy! Someone HELP!"

Frankie woke up and ran to the front of the bus. Mandy and I dropped what we were doing, turned off the stove, and ran after Frankie.

" nick what's wrong?" Frankie asked

" Kevin… fan….boom!.. HURRY!" we couldn't quite make out what nick was trying to tell us, but we didn't think it was good. When we got off the bus we saw an ambulance and Kevin was coming out of the building on a stretcher.

" KEVIN!!" Frankie yelled as he saw his brother come out. Mandy picked him up and hugged him tight as they both started to cry.


	6. that was rude of her

**i think i am going to stop putting this story on here... no one is reviewing...**

**so if you want me to keep putting chapter up.. Review!! **

**i know you guys read it3**

Chapter 6

Following Kevin, was Mr. and Mrs. Jonas. No joe. _where is he? Was he alright? _I started to run to Mrs. Jonas.

" what happened? Where's Joseph? Is Kevin going to be okay?

" Joe's is inside. He is having a talk with the fans in the main room. You can go back stage where he can see you. I will tell him and tell him you are on your way. He will tell you about it. As of Kevin is going to be okay, he should be, but we do not know for sure yet. So all we can do for now if wait and pray. We are going to hospital with them. You wait here with joe , Mandy, and Frankie. Andy and Frankie are leaving to got to he hospital when Mandy's aunt gets here. I called her and told her what happened so she should be here soon.

" oh okay. I hope everything is okay. I will go inside with joe. Call us if you find anything out or need anything." I gave her a hug along with Mr. Jonas and Nick and walked into the building and backstage.

" so because this happened, we are rescheduling the next 2 shows at least, and we might not be able to do meet and greets again/ and if we do, it might not be for a while. I do not know what is going to happen with the meet and greets from now on, but I do know that will be restrictions and security will be a lot stricter. Oh hold on, I have a text." joe pulled out his phone ad read the text to himself. He looked in my direction as I did a little smile and waved. He waved back and went back to talking to the fans. " I'm sorry the meet and greet couldn't continue on tonight. We will definitely keep you all updated on Kevin's status, and show info, so make sure you keep checking our myspace. I have to go now and get to the hospital, so you guys drive home safely and I cant wait to see you at show sin the future. I love you guys!"

He walked off the stage and I started to cry. I went overt o him and I saw tears slowly falling from his eyes. I went over and gave him a hug.

" It's all going to be okay, I promise joe, it going to be alright." I whispered. He let go and sat against the wall with his head up against his knees. I didn't know if he wanted to be left alone or not, but I decided to go over and sit next o him. I put my head n his shoulder. " what happened tonight Joseph?" he lifted his head up.

" fans are crazy! don't get me wrong, we love them to death, but sometimes they just get out of hand. We didn't even get to do the meet and greet tonight. We were walking to the table and I fan, who was obsessed with Kevin, who is a tad-bit over weight, goes crazy and screaming his name. the guards wee trying to tell her to calm down and she told them they cant stop her. She ran over and tackled Kevin. They both fell to the floor. Big rob got the girl off, but Kevin was out. We called for him and he didn't respond, so we called 911 and he got taken to the hospital. I font know what to do Jacq. He is one of the most important people in my life. He is my older brother. I just hope he is alright." I stood up

" come on. Lets walk to the hospital. Its only 5 minutes from here." joe got up and called his mom.

" hey , did you hear anything yet? How is kev doing? Oh okay. Well Jacquie and I are on our way there now."

--

I think there's something you should know about me. I HATE hospitals. Just the name weirds me out. It smells bad, it looks weird, the food is terrible, just everything about that place is bad. Even though I wasn't so fond of them, holding hands with joseph, and knowing I would be there with him, made forget me about the whole thing. As we came closer tho the hspitasl, we discovered a line of people.

" oh great! I hope these arent all of the fans. We are staying here the whoe nioght,. They cant stay our here all night. I am almost positive my parents told the people inside to not let anyone in. here come on, we will go around back. I don't want to be asked a million questions."

As we enetered the hospital I got a sick feeling.

" EVERYONE WHO IS NOT FAMILY OF THE PATIENTS, MUST LEAVE NOW, OR YOU WILL BE TAKEN OUT BY SECURITY." the voice over the PA system sounded annoyed. I just followed joe towards the main desk.

" can I help you?" the secretary asked without looking up.

" yes my nam eis joseph jonas, and this is my girlfriend Jacquie. My brother Kevin, just got rushed here, due to a crazy fan.my other brother and parents came with him. Do you think you can tell me where I can find them?" by this time the woman was looking straight at us.

" why joseph! Nice to finally meet you! Your brother Kevin, is still in the emergency room. So far there is no updates, and he is still not awake. The rest of your family is in the waiting room which is down the hall and the 5th door on the left. Before you go though, do you think I can get a quick picture and a autogrph?" joseph looked at me ant then back at her.

" uhmm sure i guess" he signed the mouse pad, and took a picture, and we started to walk away.

" well that was a litte rude of her to ask you that. You have a brother in the emergency room and she has the nerve to ask you for an autograph AND a picture?" he just put his arm around my waist and shook his head..

" whatever, this is what I get for being in a band. All I want to do right now is say hi to my family and see Kevin and make sure he is okay." as we walked into the room, we say that everyone was sleeping except Nicholas.

As he saw us, he stood up and gave his brother an hug. "everyone feel asleep, I wanted to stay up until you got here. I was waiting for you so we can walk around and see if we can see Kevin in the room."

I smiled at both of them, gave nicj a hug and told them that iw ould wait with Frankie since he just got there also. I had my laptop with me, so when nick and joe left, frankie and I sat at a round table that was in the corner of the room and checked the boy's myspace to see who commented them.

" wow, I am so glad everyone cares about Kevin. Jacquie, maybe, we should post a bulletin. I know their password." Frankie suggested as we read all of the get well wishes.

" oklay, we can give them a quick update." I replied as Frankie typed in the password and we started writing a message to the loving fans of the boys.

--Meanwhile with Nick and joe--

" oh man, I still cant believe that this happened. It sucks that we have to stop shows until kev gets better." nick said as he looked into the room when his brother was laying on the bed. Kevin had been sent to a regular room and he had all sorts of monitors connected to him.

" like Jacquie said to me back at the venue, everything is going to turn okay. Kevin will be fine." joe explained as a small tear slowly ran down the side of his cheek. Nick hugged his brother as a doctor came out of the room.

" hello there, are you Kevin's brothers?"

" yes, yes we are. I am nick and this is joe."

" how is Kevin doing? Can you give us any updates?" joe added as all three ofthem looked at Kevin, still laying there.

" yes that's why I came out. I wss on my way to the waiting room. But I can just tel you and you can let your family know. Your brother,Kevin, when the fan attacked him, had one of his ribs broken, and also his lung closed up. Now, we got his lung back to normal, and now we can breathe almost normal now. This is going to make him stay over night for at least 3 nights. He will nt be able to communicate with you until tomorrow late afternoon. Now as of performing, either you guys play without him for a while, or you cancel shows for the next 3 weeks. And that is all the news I have for you for now. Now go tell your parents, and decide on weather or not you want to spend the night. Not much is going on, but if you feel the need to stay, then go right ahead."

" oh my god. Thank you so much, really, we greatly appreciate it." joe said shakign the doctor's hand. He and nick then ran downt he halls to the waiting room. Everyone was sleeping, except me, but I was on the phone with jc.

" hey I gotta go, nick and joe just got back. I will talk to you soon." I hung up and went to give joe a hug. " hey you know anything?"

" yeah you were right Jacquie, Kevin is going to be just fine." nick went to wake up his parents.

" mom, dad, wake up." mr and mrs jonas sat straight up. Nick told them what the doctor had told them.

" fantastic, we are going to stay. Get Frankie, and go back to the bus. We will call you in the morning. Mrs jonas said half asleep. I went over and woke him up, and the four of us headed out of the building.

--

Sorry if there is any spelling errors!


	7. Inseparable

CHAPTER 7

As we walked back to the bus, Nick and Frankie ran ahead while joseph and I walked slowly.

" it's kind of chilly out." I said as we walked across the street.

" you want my shirt?"

" no I am good for now." By this time we could see the two boys run on the bus. " look at all the stars. There is so many tonight!" I expressed as I pointed towards the sky as we came to the side of the tour bus.

" yeah its nice out. Hey what do you say we go and get warmer clothes, and go for a walk?" joe suggested as he opened the door for me and I headed on in. when we finally got to the main room, nick and Frankie were already in their bunks. I went to the back room to get a jacket while joe told nick what was going on.

" hey nick? Jacquie and I atre going to go for a walk for a little bit. We should be longer than two hours. I will have me phone with me and Jacquie has hers so If you need anything just text or call."

" okay joe, be safe." nick responded without looking up from the TV screen. Joe then went to sit on the couch to wait for me. I walked out and he stood up.

" you ready?"

" yeah lets go" I replied.

After walking for about 20 minutes, we eneded up at a park.

" there is supposed to be a little pond somewhere back there." he said as he pointed straight ahead. As we arrived, the only light we had was from the moos shining on the lake.

" wow, its awesome!" I said and I gave him a hug. We went closer to the watcer and layed down on a blanket that we had brought with us. It was so peaceful to just lay there with oe staring at the stars, holding hands. All of a sudden joe sat up and looked at me. I got up along with him.

" whats wrong?"

" nothing, I am just so glad that I have found you. I love the fact that you are my girlfriend."

" aww I am soo glad that I have a boyfriend like you." I gave him a kiss.

" hey I wrote you a song last night after I met you. Can i sing it to you?" I nodded.

" You wrote a song for me? Of course I want to hear it."

" ok here it is.."

_Take my hand tonight  
We can run so far  
We could change the world  
Do anything we want  
We could stop for hours  
Just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us_

_You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running so fast we could fly tonight  
Even when were miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know were inseparable_

_We could run forever  
If you wanted to  
I would not get tired  
Because I'd be with you  
I'd keep singing this song  
Until the very end  
And we'd have done all these things_

I started to cry a little. The song was amazing. Half way through the song I put my arms around him and put my head on his shoulder. He just continued to sing, but now in my ear.

_You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running so fast we could fly tonight  
Even when were miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know were inseparable_

_I will give it all  
Never let you fall  
But you know we're inseparable  
I would give it up  
Just to show you I'm in love  
Cause you know  
We're inseparable_

_You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running so fast we could fly tonight  
Even when were miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know were inseparable_

When he finished the song I looked at him and smiled as another tear fell from my eye.

" oh my gosh! Joseph, that was beautiful. I loved it! Thank you so much for writing that for me!" I hugged him again and we stayed like that for about 5 minutes. I finally let go. " come on. I'm getting a little chilly. Lets start to head back to the bus" I suggested. We folded up the blanket, and started to walkd back. Right before we left the entrance to the park, joe put the blanket on the bench, and took off his sweatshirt.

" here put this on so you don't catch a cold."

" aww thanks you joe." I put on his sweatshirt and we continued to head back to the bus.

--

_**S****orry it's a little short.. i hope to update within the next week before finals start!**_


End file.
